Bumblebee
Bumblebee is one of the available powers for use in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Description Dodges all attacks by vanishing and circling around the enemy in an instant. Uses Power Board Strategies A popular Power combination with Bumblebee is Energy Charge. Bumblebee's auto-dodges will keep hits from removing Energy Charge's effect, allowing for Energy Charge's attack boost to be maintained against active attack. Bumblebee is commonly treated as skill-less and overpowered, but the truth behind this is more complex than that. A key factor is how it is usually used in tandem with the Evasion weapon modifier, which is capable of providing a potentially indefinite amount of intangibility to dodge moves, preventing the validity of rapid fire to chase down Bumblebee usage. Countermeasures talked about below assume Bumblebee isn't supported by the Evasion modifier, although they can still help against that combination despite it being disproportionately powerful regardless. Countermeasures Bumblebee may be troublesome to overcome, especially without a higher rate of fire, but it is not without its drawbacks to allow a setup with higher base damage to slip through. The first weakness is its requirements on the Power Grid; at any level, it requires a full line, which restricts Slip Shot to Level 1, meaning that Slip Shot would have only 1 charge to work off of outside death regen; and when Bumblebee is at Level 3, the shape will be a 2x6 triangle that can't even Slip Shot at Level 1 either. Grid Reading is made even easier by Bumblebee and Energy Charge both having their amounts of charges being equal to their respective Levels. All of this amounts to terrain cover staying useful for staving damage by a Bumblebee user, particularly one using Energy Charge, which prefers range to avoid the loss of the attack boost. Additionally, Bumblebee's auto-dodges force the user to move clockwise around their attacker. This makes their resulting movement entirely predictable, and consequently can allow for a chase to eliminate the auto-dodges and then land the hit that would remove the Energy Charge use. Terrain can also further help by getting in the way of the clockwise movement, with fall-off terrain even being treated as impassible to the auto-dodge movement, disallowing escape from continuous hit methods such as Mega Laser, Heavenly Light or even Black Hole and thereby ensuring the removal of Energy Charge. The combination of these weaknesses can allow for setting up traps that can wipe out the Bumblebee and Energy Charge usage, while maintaining defense-bolstered sieges that would prevent the Bumblebee user from just staying away from the traps. It is feasible for the user to have both Powers leveled for contingency, but each level for both Powers adds an additional 4-5 spaces to the Power Grid, in addition to the minimum of 15 for both Powers at Level 1, and if both Powers have a Level sum of at least 6, they will prevent any Powers requiring a full line, most notably Super Speed, from additionally fitting. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Powers Category:Support Type Powers